


A New Army

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruman looked into the Palatír hesitantly. "My master, your new armies have arrived from the West. They are chafing to overrun Middle Earth." Saruman shuddered at the thought of releasing these monsters, these new monsters. He wasn't entirely sure the enemy deserved this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Army

**Author's Note:**

> No offense is meant to anyone. This is just a fun fic that I wrote. The thought came to me, 'What if Sauron had an undefeatable army?' I ran with it. ; )  
> Ink…  
> ((I do not own Lord of the Rings Tolkien and Jackson have control of it.))

 

A New Army

Saruman looked into the Palatír hesitantly. "My master, your new armies have arrived from the West. They are chafing to overrun Middle Earth."

' _Excellent, release them with maps. Tell them to attack Rivendell first, then Mirkwood and Lothlórien. Rohan and Gondor will fall next.'_  Sauron chuckled. He wondered why he and Morgoth hadn't thought of this before.

Saruman shuddered at the thought of releasing these monsters, these  _new_  monsters. He wasn't entirely sure the enemy deserved this. "Are you sure  _we_  shall be safe? These…creatures cannot be controlled."

Sauron was laughing his chilling laugh.  _'Have no fear._ If _you should have any reason to fear, none would get into your tower. Now go, release them!'_

Saruman shuddered again. He motioned to the Uruk-hai. "Let them go."

The Uruk-hai bowed and gave the order to the orcs. The cages, containing the screaming creatures, were opened.

**Barad Dür**

Sauron's Great Eye watched as Rivendell was overrun. He watched as the Elves fled, dropping their bows and running for their lives. He chuckled as Elrond's twin sons were practically torn apart as the creatures fought over them.

He chuckled as he watched Lothlórien was quickly deserted. He laughed deeply as he watched Thranduil, Elrond, Éomer, and Faramir being abducted and made into slaves. He watched with glee as the Fellowship was kidnapped, chained, and enslaved to these indestructible monsters.

He watched the nearly omniscient creatures sniff out and discover those two hobbits and Gollum. And finally, the leader of those frightening beings had arrived with his ring. He took form again, sighing at how wonderful the power felt coursing through his body once again.

He turned and stared at their leader. "You have done well, MaironLover."

The leader of the Army of Fangirls bowed. "We enjoyed ourselves,  _a lot_ , Lord Saruon." She eyed him hungrily. Sauron shivered slightly. This creature was frightening, in her own way.

"You are dismissed. I will call on you again when I need your services."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hmmm,  _services?_ I'd  _like_ that. Call me… _very soon_." She smirked. "Unless, _you_ want to have war with  _us_?" She laughed and left. He observed as she called some of her girls to stop chasing his wraiths.

Sauron watched the fangirls leave Middle Earth with their prisoners. He smiled, in the safety of his tower. "Yes, an army of fangirls was my  _best_ idea yet." He laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! : ) By the way! To anyone who's read this, or anyone who knows someone, with the name MaironLover, let me assure you that the resemblance for any person with this name, living or dead, is purely coincidental. ; )  
> Ink...


End file.
